Please love me
by NotSoFerociousDragon
Summary: My adoptive alcoholic father beats me. People bully me at school. I'm scarred on the face for life. I'm starved. I'm dying. And I wish, I just wish someone would love me. Will a single wish be able to save her? This summary sucks, but please give this story a chance. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Pairing:OC x Gaara x Neji x Sasuke They all like the same OC. May add other later
1. Dying

**I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit short. And if there are any mistakes. And if you don't understand some sentences (my first language is French and I kinda translate the stuff directly in my head, sooooo). So, please drop a review. It would be very nice of you. Please?(puppy eyes)**

 **Anyway, sorry there isn't any Naruto related stuff yet. I still haven't decided which character to take as a victim. Mu. ha. ha. ha. Evil laugh is so evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own Richard, his friends and the girl(I don't know what to name her. Wanna help? Please drop a suggestion in the review. thanks)**

 **Aaanypoop, enjoy!**

I was walking to school. It was winter, and I was cold. My ripped clothes didn't help me. But I was taking my time, looking in the shop's showcase. My stomach was rumbling. I didn't pay attention to it. I was used to it anyway. I pulled my hood closer to my face. Didn't want any kids to cry because of the scar that was covering half of my face. Trust me, it happened two or three times, when I wasn't careful enough and the wind blew the hood of my head.

After one hour of walking, I ended up in front of the school's door. I clenched the straps of my bag and walked in. the hot air hit me. I began to relax a bit. Maybe today won't be as bad as the others. Maybe God, or Zeus, or whoever was in charge of the world would be nice to me...

Or not. My hopes vanished when I saw Richard and his group waiting at my locker. Shit. Well, I couldn't really do anything, so I just walked straight into the wolf's mouth. Call me stupid and everything, but it would be worst to avoid them and have them gang up and beat me up outside of school, in a secluded street. As soon as I was at hearing range they began to call me names and laugh.

"Hey freak, why are you still here?"said the leader with a smirk.

"Yeah! I thought we told you to kill yourself. Do you still don't understand?"yelled one of his friends.

"You should help humanity to get rid of your ugly face!" called another

"No wonder your parents left you! You would shame them"

They all began laughing. I sighted and continued walking toward my locker, ignoring them. Richard shoved my head on the cold metal and punched me in the guts. He got pissed of by the blank look, and pushed me on the floor. They all began kicking and pulling my black hair even though there wasn't anything to pull. I cut them when they started to bully me, even though the scar was even more visible now. I curled up into a ball by reflex and started dozing off. What should I eat today? Maybe a sandwich or a piece of bread. They weren't very expensive. Not like I had enough money. Well, I would have after school. I'll just steal some from a rich looking man or woman. See? I'm not sexist.

I kinda wanted to laugh. A bunch of people were beating my ass and all I was thinking about was food. That just proved how messed up my life was. The pain started to fade a bit. Even if it was probably stupid to do that, as I could literally die without knowing, I still loved that trick. Learned to do it long time ago. The bell broke my concentration. The pain came back. They all left me and headed toward class.

I stayed still for a few minutes, before standing up. My forehead was bleeding a bit and I just smudged the blood off. Took my books and headed toward class. My hole body was hurting. I looked at my schedule. History. Good. He wasn't in my class. And I could sleep a little. The teacher didn't mind. In fact, there could be a tiger eating all of his students and he would still be teaching about Romans and stuff. Plus, learning about Christoph Colomb and Napoleon won't help me very much in life.

"So Miss, what kind of studies did you do?"

"What should I have studied for if I want to become a doctor?"

"Well, science, chemistry,..."-

"If I know about World War 2. Can I become one?"

"Of course! You're hired!"

...very unlikely. I walked into the classroom and sat at the very end, in the corner. The teacher didn't even glance my way. I placed my head on my arms. My eyes closed by themselves and I fell into Hypnos arms.

School just finished. I sighted. I really didn't wan't to go ''home''. I was dragging my feet. I noticed a rich looking man. Good. My first victim of the day. I sneaked up on him from behind. I began to follow him. I waited until we were in a crowded place. Then, I ''accidentally'' bumped into him, snatching his wallet. I walked away in a casual manner, until he couldn't see me. I then opened the money holder, and took away most of the cash. Time to give it back. I'm not mean, you know? I did notice the picture of the little girl being held by what I assumed was her dad in there. What if it was the only picture he had of her, before she was kidnaped and killed by a freaking werewolf. I think I have too much imagination. And niceness in myself. It's going to cause my downfall someday.

After giving back the wallet (without him noticing, of course), I went in a shop to by a tuna sandwich. Hated this stuff. But it was half price. Who in their right mind would give up a chance like that. I finally bought two of them. Everyone in the shop was eying me suspiciously. Maybe because I looked like I wanted to steal something. They weren't wrong. That poutine looked delicious...

After my little errand, I still had money left. Lots of money left. I took half of it and hid it in my shoes, my socks and my bra. I placed the rest in my pocket. I started to head to my house, when I noticed a kid and his grandma. They looked hungry. A bowl was placed in front of their feet. The grandma was holding a piece of paper, with a "Please, my grandson needs to go to school. We don't have enough money to pay to his education" written in black marker. I sighted. If you didn't noticed, I tended to do that a lot. I placed my two sandwich in their hands, and handed them a bit of my money (from my pocket of course!). The woman looked at me with grateful eyes. I looked at the child. I dropped my bag pack on the floor, and took out some pencils, a sharpener, and an unused notebook. I gave him the stuff. He looked as if he wanted to cry. I nodded my head and smiled a bit. I continued my path. Behind me, I heard the grandma whisper to her grandson: "Give one to her. She deserves it" I then felt a weird tingly sensation run up my spine. I turned around to see what they meant, but all I found was a deserted alley.

I sat next to a TV shop. I watched two or three Naruto episodes each day there. You know, who wouldn't take advantage of free TV? Of course, there wasn't any sound so I didn't really understand anything, except that they were ninjas, that the orange guy, who I assumed was Naruto, liked the pink crazy girl, who liked the blue dude, who had a love/hate relationship with Naruto. Yeah. I really would like to have someone like that. Someone that will say hi, that will laugh and joke with me. That would fight for the smallest thing, but catch me if I fell. That will do the stuff friends do.

I was in front of the door. My house could barely be called a house. The window were so dirty, we couldn't even look through them. The paint was coming of. Some bricks were missing. In other words, it was a haunted house. I prayed that he wasn't here, or drunk. Or, that he was soooo drunk, he passed out. I carefully opened the door. The stupid thing creaked. I entered the house of your nightmares, and close the door behind me. You would think that the inside was less creeping. Naaaaaaa. It was filthy and disgusting as hell. The smell of beer filled my nose. Bottles of beer littered the ground. I was making my way toward my room-which was actually the attic, when arms pulled me down the stairs. My head hit the railing. Couldn't people be more gentle with it? Like, seriously, there's my brain in there!

"Were's the money?" My ''dad'' asked, while holding me by the collar. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of his bed. I took it out of my pocket. He grabbed it and shoved me against the wall. Pizza. Think about pizza.

"There's not enough." he stated in a dangerous tone "You know what happens when there isn't enough..." I trembled in fear. I couldn't give him the wad I hid, because the punishment will be even worse. He punched me in the face. I could feel blood dripping from my lips. I threw another punch, this time aiming at my eye. How am I going to explain this to the teachers now? Oh, wait, I won't have to-they don't care.

I fell on the carpet instead of the wooden floor. Oh, how I loved this carpet. He began kicking me way harder than the other times. Pain. So much pain. Think about food. Spaghetti is good. With melted cheddar. And meat. And maybe, just maybe some vegetable. Now that I think about it, when did I last eat? If I recall, I think it was three days ago. That explains why I was so dizzy!

Suddenly, he stopped kicking. He walked in the kitchen. Shit. He wouldn't dare. Ok, maybe he would. I stood up faster than I should. I felt like barfing. I stumbled in the corridor, trying to reach the door. I was almost there when I heard a crack. And pain on my back. He took out the whip. Oh, and not any whip. My favorite: the I-freaking-have-spikes-and-I-am-here-to-bring-you-the-most-pain-in-your-life whip.

He hit me again and again and again with it. I was a bloody mess. I couldn't breathe without having the feeling I was giving birth to a baby elephant. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. Make it five baby elephants and a porcupine.

I could feel my life slowly dripping out. I couldn't feel anything anymore. And that how I knew I would die. It wasn't that bad. Not the fact that I was dying, cause that felt horrible. But the fact that no one will miss me. No one will worry. No one will care or wonder, why, why I wouldn't be there the next day. Why I wasn't strolling in the streets, looking in the glass of shops. Why I wasn't sitting in the back of the class. Why the loner of the school wasn't there. Why I wasn't moving and breathing anymore. Why no one took the hint and came to my help. Why no one saved me while I was drowning. Why I was found beaten to death by my adoptive father.

I just wish I had a mom, and a dad, and siblings. An aunt or an uncle. Cousins. Grandparents. Friends. I just wish I had people that would love and worry about me.

 **So?** **did you found that heartbreaking? Then prepare yourself. 'Cause this just the beginning. But seriously, did you** **liked it?** **Please tell me what to improve. Don't worry, I won't cry if you say my story is not that good.** **(but please, please refrain yourself saying it in a harsh manner, because you** **will** **find me under my bed, crying myself to sleep.)**


	2. Meeting Team 7

**C** **HAPTER 2**

 **I'm not sure what happened in my previous chapter...Like, there was numbers, and stuff that I didn't write.** **I don't know if it was only me, but I tried to fix it. Hoped I succeed...**

 **I'm writing this at midnight. Soooooo, if there is mistakes and stuff, please pardon me. It will be very appreciated.** **Also, the Naruto characters may be a bit ooc. And I may get stuff wrong. Sorry.**

 **DISCLAIME: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the oc.**

 **Aaaanypoop, enjoy!**

I felt pain. So so much pain. I thought that the after life wasn't supposed to be like that. I kinda expected calm, peace, and happiness. What a disappointment. Wait! …

...Am I in hell?! Cause I really didn't mean to punch that one guy! It was self-defense! I swear, he started it!

I opened my eyes and saw green. Trees. And grass. And trees. Did I mention the trees?

I tried standing up, and winced. I stayed on my back and noticed something. A forest. I. Was. In. A. Freaking. Forest. Great. Just great.

"How in the world did I ended up here?" I thought, while trowing my arms in the air. Bad idea. Very bad idea.I tried suppressing a whimper.

I was still bleeding, but some of the bad wounds were closed. "I guess that's why I didn't die. Well, I assume i'm not dead, because I'm still hungry. And tired. And sore." The rest of my cuts and bruises still looked fresh. Weird.

I heard noises on my left. Bracing myself, I stood up and almost fell over. I hobbled toward the sound, tripping now and then. I finally ended up in front of a sort of big...gate? An odd symbol was painted above the two doors. I guess it was a village. It kinda reminded me of something...

I just got out of the forest, when like that, without any warning, I just blacked out.

–-

I woke up in a hospital room. Yay. (note the sarcasm)

I looked at myself. The doctors here did a pretty good job! Bandages covered my back, stomach, arms, legs, and my palms. I touched the left side of my face, and felt stupid for getting my hopes up. Guess a scar will forever remain a scar.

I looked around me. I was in a hospital bed, obviously. And the walls were white. And that's all. No decorations. I looked through the window, and gasped. The houses were so different! They looked as if they came from another era...

The door suddenly opened and I jumped. A man with silver hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth entered the room, followed by a blond and a black haired guy, and a pink haired girl. They all wore a headband, with the same symbol as the one in the entrance. Wait a minute... Is that Naruto?!

...okay. I lost my mind. I'm probably talking to myself in an asylum. Oh well. Better enjoy this as long as I can. I'll rather live in a fictional ninja world than return in the real world, with all the horrible stuff there.

"Hi. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I found you at the entrance of the village." the one with the mask said while closing his only visible eye. Was he smiling?

I wonder why he was hiding his face. Maybe he was ugly. Or had a scar. Or because he felt like it.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it, because I'll become the next hokage!"

I wonder how much gel he uses to make his hair stick up like that...

"The name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." The girl said in a very annoying girly voice.

...Is that her real hair color?!

The last guy introduced himself: "The name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Duck butt. His hair looks like a duck's butt.

They all looked at me expectantly. Finally, Naruto loss his patience.

"So? Aren't you going to tell us your name?" he yelled.

"My name is Hitomi."

My voice came out raspy. It has been such a long time since I used it! When was the last time? One or two month ago?

"And your last name?" Sakura insisted.

"I don't know."

"...Well that complicates things a bit. Where are your parents?" Kakashi ask

"I don't know."

"Uh... okay then. How do they look like?"

"I don't know."

"Will you stop saying that! How did you get here then?" Naruto cried out, exasperate.

I opened my mouth to answer when he interrupted me.

"And don't say 'I don't know'!"

I shut my mouth and thought of my answer.

"I have no idea." They all face palmed.

"We need to bring you to the Hokage. Do you think you can walk?"

I slowly got out of bed. Apparently, I wasn't careful enough. Dizziness overcame me and I was about to introduced my face to the wooden floor, when strong arms caught me. I looked up to see Sasuke's face, an inch away from mine.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. I think I never smile honestly since the fire...

Naruto started to snickered, Kakashi looked like he wanted to laugh, and Sakura, well, she looked like she wanted to kill me.

"I...uuuhh...You're...you're welcome." He stuttered.

"Are you sick? You're cheeks turned red." I placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm okay." he muttered.

"Looks like Sasuke will have to carry Hitomi to the Hokage's tower." Kakashi smiled. I don't understand what they found amusing. People are weird.

–-

 **Sasuke's POV**

Hitomi was about to fall, when I grabbed her waist. She turned the non-scarred side of her face

"Thanks." she smiled.

I held my breath. She was beautiful. Her eye was blue, with specks of purple in the outside of the iris. Her flawless skin shined in the sun. Her lips looked so soft. I leaned my face a bit closer...

Naruto started to snicker, snapping out of my trance.

"I...uuuhh...You're...you're welcome." I stuttered. I wanted to slap myself. I, an Uchiha, was stuttering.

"Are you sick? You're cheeks turned red." She placed a hand on my forehead. Her fingers were surprisingly cold. I fought the temptation to reach for her hand and warm it.

"I'm okay." I muttered.

"Looks like Sasuke will have to carry Hitomi to the Hokage's tower." Kakashi smiled. He seemed to find the situation amusing. I glared at him. If only look could kill...

I pulled her on my back. She was lighter than I expected. She placed her arms around me and snuggled her face in my neck. I shivered at the contact.

We took of to the Hokage's tower. Her warm breath distracted me. I tried not to think about her hot body pressing against mine...

We finally reached destination and I gently put her down. She grabbed my arm to prevent herself from falling.

The Hokage, an old looking man, took a puff from his pipe. He inspected Hitomi.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know." We all sighted at her answer. "I just woke up here."

"What were you doing before you found yourself at the entrance of Konoha?"

She hesitated a bit.

"I was at my, uh, adoptive father's house. He was a bit, uhm, a bit drunk, and he kinda beat me up, and...yeah." She whispered the last part, but everyone in the room heard. I clenched my fists.

"I lost consciousness, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Does he...hurt you every day?"

"...yeah." She was looking at her feet.

"And I assume you don't want to go back?"

She looked up and shook her head vigorously, a panicked look on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't send you back. You have two choices. You can train to be a ninja with team 7. Since Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura already graduated, you will have to study harder. Or, I can find you an apartment, and you can live as a normal citizen. What do you choose?"

"The ninja option!" Naruto, Sakura, and I jumped from her sudden excitement. The Hokage chuckled.

"Well, I guess we will have to find you a house now. Kakashi, you will let her live at your home."

"Hai"

"Meet me tomorrow morning. We will discuss of further details. Until then, you're dismissed."

I replaced her on my back and we exited the tower.

"Let's celebrate the arrival of our new member at Ichiraku! You'll see Hitomi-chan, they serve the best ramen there." The dobe shouted.

We headed toward the place. I laid her on a stool and sat next to her.

"Like the usual?" The manager asked.

"Yeah!" answered Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hitomi were having a small chat, when the owner of the shop placed five bowls in front of each of us.

"Itadakimasu!"

I started to eat, when I noticed Hitomi's failed tentative to hold her chopsticks. Her hands were trembling, I presumed, because of the injuries beneath the bandages. Without thinking, I took my own chopsticks, grabbed a piece of meat from her plate, and held it in front of her face.

"Say aaah."

The dobe and Sakura started choking, and Hitomi looked at me with a surprised and confused look on her face.

I started to panic inside.

"She's going to slap me. She's going to yell at me and call me names, and-"

She took a bite of the food I was offering her.

"Thanks." She made the most heartwarming smile I ever saw. I tried to hold an impassible look, stop the blood from flowing to my face.

I was about to feed her again, when Sakura pushed Naruto, who was next to Hitomi, out of his seat.

"Here Hitomi-san, I'll help you. Sasuke-kun, you can eat in peace." She said, in a sickening sweat tone.

I was upset and wanted to slap her, and continue feeding her, but I had my reputation to keep. I kept on eating, glancing to her from times to times.

Finally, we all finished our bowls.

We were about to part, when Naruto yelled:

"Welcome to team 7, Hitomi-chan!" She smiled as if someone just gave her a diamond.

"Thanks." She appeared to say that a lot.

Kakashi picked her up.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"See you tomorrow." She was still grinning.

We all took off.

I went to bed, thinking about Hitomi, instead of my revenge on Itachi.

 **Sorry this chapter sucked a bit. Please drop a review. It well be very appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Flying (not really)

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi! I changed Chapter 2 a bit. So if you read it before June 24 or 25, read it again! Because, uuhhh, I changed it! Yay.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the oc.**

 **Aaaanypoop, enjoy!**

Kakashi picked me up and placed me on his back.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"See you tomorrow." I answered. I was grinning like crazy.

The jonin jumped. I let out a screamed. It wasn't like the ones back at home. No, this was a scream of delight.

"You're flying! You're flying!"

He chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm just jumping."

I let the wind hit my face. My hair was whipping around it. Before I knew it, we arrived at a pretty house. I reluctantly jumped off his back. My heart was still pounding from excitement.

"You'll be living with me." He said when I looked at him with interrogation marks in my eyes.

We entered the house. Kakashi opened the lights. There was a pretty living room, and a kitchen, and everything was so clean and sparkly. Kakashi told me to follow him. He brought me in front of a door.

"You will be sleeping in the guest room. You can decorate it if you wish to."

I walked in and saw a bed! Back at home, I didn't have one. I usually slept on my clothes. I ran and jumped on it. It was so so soft.

"Tomorrow, the team and I will bring you shopping. So that you can have new clothes and ninja equipment. After that, we will go training."

I nodded furiously. He just chuckled.

"You can find a toothbrush and everything you need in the bathroom. Just call me if I missed something. He closed the door, leaving me to explore. I opened a door, and guess what? I. Had. My. Own. Freaking. Bathroom. And, as the normal person I was, the first thing I did was tooooo~drumrooooolllllssss~ pee. Yep. Don't judge me.

I found a toothbrush and obviously brushed my teeth with it. All while trying to not look at my reflexion. Not as easy. I kinda spat on the floor without meaning to, and banged my hand when I was trying to open the sink. But I didn't care, because I had my own bathroom!

I went downstairs, and said goodnight to Kakashi, who was reading a book. I then went back to my room, collapsed on the-MY bed, and instantly fell asleep, happy as I never was before.

...Well, that was until the nightmares came haunting me.

 **Kakashi's POV**

Hitomi wished me goodnight and went back to her room. A small smile reached my lips. I was used to being alone in my house. I went back to sleep after reading a chapter or two of Icha Icha Paradise.

The next morning, I woke up, dressed myself (since I couldn't walk around my house in my boxers anymore), and prepared an eatable breakfast. Eatable being the key word here. I went up the stairs to wake Hitomi up. I knocked on her door before entering her room. You know, privacy and all. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Hitomi was in one corner of her room, in a foetal position. She was crying, a whimper leaving her mouth once in a while. Her eyes were filled with fear, and pain.

"Wha-"

Her head snapped at the sound of my voice. She started making herself smaller, her whole frail body trembling.

"Daddy?" Her voice was laced in fear.

I stepped a bit closer to her.

"No, it's m-

"No! No, no, no, no! Please, please, I'm sorry, I-I'm s-sorry daddy, I'm sorry."

I lit up the room. She stared at me and seemed to remember where she was. She stared at the ground in embarrassment, and wiped her tears in shame.

"Join me when you're ready okay? I made breakfast" I awkwardly went back to the kitchen and waited for Hitomi.

Several minutes later, she came down and sat on a chair.

"Are you alright now?"

"...yeah..."

I looked at her in concern. She was avoiding any eye contact with me.

"If you want to talk about it, I-"

"I would prefer you don't bring the subject up again."

I looked at her, saddened. We continued eating in silence.

 **I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry I didn't update for a very long time. PROCRASTINATING. That is all I'm gonna say. (please drop a review. Please.)**


End file.
